


Every Way That Counts

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Rocki is thrown for a major loop when Matt asks if he can adopt her.
Relationships: Matt Harmon/Gia Mahan
Kudos: 17





	Every Way That Counts

When Matt nervously approached her about a year after the wedding, Rocki was completely unprepared for what he wanted to tell her. “Did he screw up something in my room again?” she asked her mother.

Gia laughed and shook her head. “No, he didn’t screw up anything in your room this time. I promise. We have something really important that we need to talk to you about, Roxanne.”

Oh, her full name. This was serious. Rocki straightened up, suddenly a little bit terrified, and locked gazes with them. “What’s going on?” She hoped they weren’t divorcing - Matt was her best stepfather, and he was so good to her mother. She desperately wanted this to work out. “Please say you aren’t getting a divorce.”

“Nothing like that. This is a happy thing,” Matt assured his stepdaughter. 

Rocki narrowed her eyes and squinted at them suspiciously. “Then what it is? Just tell me.” Was her mother pregnant? She wouldn’t be surprised. “Are you knocked up?” she asked Gia.

Matt sent a panicked look in his wife’s direction but she shook her head. “No, I’m not pregnant. This is something different,” Gia answered. She nudged Matt.

Matt sat down on the couch next to Rocki and grinned at her. “I have something important to ask you. Your mother and I are in this for the long haul, Rocki. We’re making this marriage work, and we’re both happy. And you and I have become close, right?” At Rocki’s nod, he continued. “How would you feel about me legally adopting you and officially becoming your dad?”

Rocki’s world dropped out from underneath her and she gaped at them. “You want to adopt me,” she repeated in shock, her hands going clammy. 

“I do,” Matt confirmed. He looked over at Gia and she squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

“We talked to your biological sperm donor and he signed over his parental rights. He wasn’t much of a father to begin with.” Gia couldn’t regret having sex with him only because she got Rocki out of the deal. 

Rocki inhaled and exhaled a few times. “Can I think about?”

“Of course! This is a really big decision and you can’t make it lightly. Just know that I consider you my daughter, biology be damned. It’s okay if you say no - I don’t want to guilt you into this or anything.” Matt smiled and then he and Gia walked out of the living room.

Thrown for a serious loop, a shaking Rocki headed up to her room and lay down on her bed. Matt treated both her and her mother well, and again, he was definitely her best stepfather out of the bunch. The thought of Matt officially becoming her dad was absolutely terrifying but it also meant he’d still be in her life if he and her mother divorced, God forbid. As she thought about it more and more, Rocki realized she definitely wanted him to be her dad in every way that counted, including legally. So about two hours after Matt and Gia came to her, she bolted downstairs and ran straight towards her stepfather, surprising him with a hug. “I want you to adopt me. I want to legally be your daughter,” she tearfully informed Matt.

Matt started crying, which set off Gia. “I’m so happy. I love you, Rocki. I’m honored you want to make this official.” 

Gia joined in on the hug. “I blame the Tanners for making me this fucking sappy,” she informed them, and the three of them laughed. 

The adoption was finalized just months later, and Rocki Mahan officially became Rocki Mahan-Harmon (she wanted to keep her mother’s last name because it was important to her). The three of them were a family in every way that counted now and nothing could rip them apart.


End file.
